George R. R. Martin
|- | colspan="2" style="text-align: center"| ---- |} George Raymond Richard Martin '''(geb. 20. September 1948), kurz '''George R. R. Martin, ist ein amerikanischer Schriftsteller und Drehbuchautor von Fantasy -, Horror - und Science Fiction - Werken. Den größten Ruhm erlangte er durch Das Lied von Eis und Feuer, eine Bestseller - Buchreihe epischer Fantasy - Romane, die seit kurzem auch als TV - Serie Game of Thrones von HBO adaptiert werden. Martin wurde vom TIME Magazine zu einer der "TIME's 100 von 2011" gewählt, eine Liste der "100 einflussreichsten Menschen der Welt". Von 1975 bis 1979 war er mit Gale Burnick verheiratet, seit 2011 mit Parris McBride. Biographie George R. R. Martin wurde am 20. September, 1948 in Bayonne, New Jersey als Sohn eines Hafenarbeiters geboren. Seine Familie, eine typische Arbeiterfamilie, lebte nicht weit entfernt vom Hafen. In seiner Jugend war Martin ein eifriger Sammler und Leser der Comicbücher der 60er Jahre. Fantastic Four #20 (Nov. 1963) brachte damals einen Brief von Martin an die Redaktion heraus, den er in seiner Highschool - Zeit geschrieben hatte. Er profitierte von der Aufmerksamkeit, die ihm dieser Brief zuteil werden ließ. Außerdem entwickelte er ein reges Interesse für Comic - Fandom und Fanzines, zusammen mit dem Beruf den Schriftstellers. 1970 schloss er sein Journalistik - Studium an der Northwestern University von Evanston, Illinois, als Bachelor mit summa cum laude ab. Bereits ein Jahr später gelang es ihm, das Masterstudium zu absolvieren. In den frühen 1970er Jahren begann Martin Science - Fiction Kurzgeschichten zu schreiben und - obwohl sein Start als professioneller Schriftsteller nicht leicht war (eine seiner Geschichten wurde 42x von verschiedenen Magazinen abgelehnt) - wurde er dennoch nie entmutigt. Und schließlich gewann er einige Jahre später sogar Hugo und Nebula Awards für seine Kurzgeschichten. Seine erste nominierte Geschichte war With Morning comes Mistfall, veröffentlicht 1973 vom Analog Magazin. Martin erhielt keinen der beiden Awards, doch ihm machte das nichts aus. Als Grund gab er an, dass allein der Beitritt zum "Hugo- und Nebula- Verlierer" - Club eine ausreichend große Leistung für ihn wäre. 1976 organisierte Martin zusammen mit seinem Freund und Schriftstellerkollegen, Gardner Dozois, die erste Hugo - Verlierer - Party auf der 34. World Science Fiction Convention. Die Feier fand am letzten Abend der Convention statt und war ein Treffpunkt für alle Schriftsteller (und deren Familien), die für einen Hugo Award nominiert gewesen sind, aber keinen gewonnen haben. Die Feier wurde schon weit im Voraus geplant und passenderweise hatte auch der Gastgeber Martin in diesem Jahr keinen Hugo Award gewonnen. Nominiert war er in diesem Jahr für zwei Geschichten: Zum einen ... and Seven Times Never Kill Man und zum anderen die Novelle The Storms of Windhaven, mitgeschrieben von Lisa Tuttle. In den folgenden Jahren und Jahrzehnten wurde die Hugo - Verlierer - Party ein jährliches Event und entwickelte sich zu einer der größten gesellschaftlichen Zusammenkünfte auf der Worldcon. Obwohl der Großteil seiner Werke eher zur Fantasy oder zum Horror gehören, waren einige seiner früheren Werke doch eher Science Fiction und spielten in einer nicht näher definierten zukünftigen Welt, inoffiziell bekannt als Die Tausend Welten. Er hat auch wenigstens ein Werk der politisch-militärischen Fiktion geschrieben, Night of the Vampires, erfasst in Harry Turtledove's Sammelband The Best Military Scienvce Fiction Of The 20th Century. In den 80er Jahren begann Martin auch für das Fernsehen zu schreiben und als Herausgeber zu arbeiten. In Hollywood arbeitete er einerseits an einer Wiedererweckung der Twilight Zone ''und andererseits an der neuen ''Die Schöne und das Biest - ''Serie. Als Herausgeber beaufsichtigte er die Entwicklung des langwierigen und immer noch laufenden ''Wild Cards ''Zyklus, der in einem gemeinsamen Weltall stattfindet. Darin wurde ein Alienvirus während einer Luftschlacht über New York City freigesetzt. Dieser verleiht fremde Kräfte oder verursacht Entstellungen bei einem Teil der Menschheit während des Zweiten Weltkrieges, was auf die Geschichte der Welt danach Auswirkungen hat. (Die Umgebung war beeinflusst von Superhelden - Comicbüchern und dem Superhelden - Rollenspiel ''Superwelt, bei dem Martin Spielleiter war.) Mitwirkende der Dauerbrenner - Serie Wild Cards waren unter Anderem Pat Cadigan, Stephen Leigh, Lewis Shiner, Howard Waldrop, Walter Jon Williams und Roger Zelazny. Die Wild Cards - Reihe wurde unter Martin's Leitung und Redaktion fortgesetzt. Inzwischen wurden mehr als 20 Bände veröffentlicht. 2012 feierte die Serie ihr 25 jähriges Bestehen. 1987 war Martins Novelle Nightwish Vorlage für einen landesweiten Spielfilm, der für große Begeisterung sorgte. 1991 kehrt Martin für kurze Zeit zum Romanschreiben zurück und begann daran zu arbeiten, was schließlich zur epischen Fantasieserie Das Lied von Eis und Feuer ''werden wird (angeblich inspiriert von ''Ivanhoe und Wars of the roses) und zum Schluss 7 Bände umfasst. Der erste Band A Game of Thrones wurde 1996 in den USA veröffentlicht. Im November 2005 wurde A Feast for Crows, das vierte Buch der Reihe, The New York Time's ''#1 Bestseller und erreichte ebenfalls Platz 1 auf der Wall Street Journal Bestsellerliste. Darüber hinaus war ''A Feast for Crows ''im September 2006 für den Quill Award und den British Fantasy Award nominiert. Die Reihe hatte in all der Zeit von Autoren, Kritikern und Lesern gleichermaßen Lob erhalten. 2007 erwarb HBO Productions die Fernsehrechte für die gesamte D''as Lied von Eis und Feuer - Reihe. Die erste Staffel von Game of Thrones ''lief am 17. April, 2011 in den USA. Die deutsche Erstausstrahlung war am 02. November, 2011 auf TNT Serie mit 10 einstündigen Folgen. Die erste Staffel basiert auf den Ereignissen in ''A Game of Thrones, dem ersten Buch der Reihe.'' Vor Beginn der Serie wurden bereits zahlreiche Trailer und Hinter-den-Szenen - Reportagen von HBO gezeigt und im Internet frei zugänglich gemacht. Das gehörte unter Anderem zu HBO's umfangreicher Medienkampagne, um für die teure TV - Serie zu werben, die schätzungsweise mehr als 60 Millionen Dollar gekostet haben soll. Am 03. April, 2011, zwei Wochen vor der Serienpremiere, zeigte HBO die ersten 14 Minuten der ersten einstündigen Episode, um die Erwartungen auf die Serie zu erhöhen. 2 Tage nach ihrer Premiere bag HBO bekannt, das ''Game of Thrones ''um eine zweite Staffel verlängert werden würde. Der Grund dafür waren allgemein positive Bewertungen und unglaublichen Zuschauerzahlen von bis zu 4,2 Millionen nach 3 Vorstellungen der ersten Episode. Martin ist inzwischen Hochschullehrer für Journalistik und in jüngeren Jahren war er auch Schach - Turnierleiter. In seiner Freizeit sammelt er mittelalterliche Figuren, liest und sammelt Science Fiction -, Fantasy - und Horror - Bücher, und hütet seine noch immer wachsende Comicbuch - Sammlung. Am 15. Februar, 2011 heiratete Martin seine Langzeit - Geliebte Parris McPride in einer kleinen Zeremonie zu Hause in Santa Fe, New Mexico. Das Ehepaar tauschte maßgeschneiderte, von den Kelten inspirierte Hochzeitsringe, die von lokalen Kunsthandwerkern hergestellt worden sind. Enge Freunde waren anwesend und halfen bei der Feier. Am 19. August hielten sie eine größere Trauung und Feier bei den Renovierungsarbeiten für die 69' World Science Fiction Convention ab, um mit ihrem größeren Freundeskreis im Fantasy - und Science Fiction - Areal feiern zu können. Das Lied von Eis und Feuer ''Hauptartikel: Das Lied von Eis und Feuer Game of Thrones externer Link: ''Game of Thrones Themen Kritiker haben Martins Arbeiten oft als düster und zynisch beschrieben. Sein erster Roman ''Dying of the Light ''gab den Ton für die meisten seiner zukünftigen Werke vor. Er spielt auf einem größtenteils verlassenen Planeten, der zunehmend unbewohnbarer wird, da er sich immer weiter von der Sonne entfernt. Diese und viele weitere seiner Geschichten besitzen dieses ausgeprägte Gefühl der Melancholie. Seine Charaktere sind oft unglücklich oder zumindest unzufrieden und versuchen in einer rücksichtslosen Welt ihre Ideale aufrecht zu erhalten. Viele von ihnen besitzen Elemente des tragischen Helden in sich. Der Kritiker T. M. Wagner schreibt: "Es sollte niemals gesagt werden, dass Martin nicht dieselbe Begeisterung für diese sinnlose Tragik teilt wie Shakespeare." Dieser Pessimismus kann für manche Leser ein Hindernis sein. Die Inchoatus Group schreibt: "Wenn dieser Mangel an Freude ein Problem für dich ist oder du nach etwas Lebensbejahenderes suchst, dann solltest du vielleicht woanders suchen." Martins Charaktere sind sehr facettenreich, jeder mit erstaunlichen und komplizierten Vergangenheiten, Gedanken und Zielen. Publishers Weekly schreibt über ''Das Lied von Eis und Feuer: "Die Komplexität der Charaktere wie z.B. Daenerys, Arya oder Jaime wird den Leser selbst die Unmengen von Seiten in diesem Band umblättern lassen, da der Autor, so wie auch bei Tolkien oder Jordan, ihn dazu bringt, sich um das Schicksal der Charaktere zu sorgen." Niemandem kommt eine unrealistische Glückssträhne zuteil. Leid, Krankheit und Tod (auch Scheintod) können jeden Charakter treffen, ob wichtig oder unwichtig, ganz egal wie sehr sich der Leser der Person verbunden fühlt. Martin hat seine Neigung, wichtige Charaktere zu töten damit begründet, dass es einfach nötig ist, um der Geschichte den nötigen Tiefgang zu verleihen. "... wenn meine Charaktere in Gefahr sind, dann möchte ich, dass du dich davor fürchtest, die nächste Seite aufzuschlagen." Beziehung zu den Fans Martin ist bekannt für seine regelmäßige, seit Jahrzehnten schon andauernde Teilnahme an verschiedenen Science Fiction und Comic Conventions und seine Zugänglichkeit für Fans beider Genres. In den frühen 70er Jahren identifizierte der Autor und Kritiker Thomas Disch Martin als ein Mitglied der "Labor Day Group" - Autoren, die auf der Worldcon zusammentreffen, welche normalerweise am Labor Day - Wochenende stattfindet. Martin hat ein gutes Verhältnis zu seinem offiziellen Fanclub, der Bruderschaft ohne Banner, und lobte sie bereits in der Vergangenheit für ihre Convention - Parties und Versammlungen. Seine vielen Fans treffen sich auch auf Internetforen, die beide zum einen der "Feuer und Eis" - Reihe, zum anderen der langjährigen Wild Cards - Serie gewidmet sind. Martin wurde weltweit von vielen seiner Fans für die großen Verzögerungen in Das Lied von Eis und Feuer kritisiert. Besonders die mehrjährigen Unterbrechung zwischen Band 4 - A Feast for Crows und Band 5 - A Dance with Dragons ''führte zu großer Verärgerung. Das veranlasste Martin anschließend dazu, online zu antworten. Er beschuldigte die verärgerten Fans, sie würden von ihm fordern, dass er seine gesamte Zeit für das Schreiben der Büchern opfern solle, was er nicht bereit war, zu tun. Er hatte nebenher auch noch weitere langfristige Schreib - und Buchbearbeitungs - Verpflichtungen, die er zusätzlich noch bearbeiten müsse. Viele der Fans äußerten sich besorgt, dass Martin seine "Eis-und-Feuer" - Reihe unvollendet lassen würde, so wie es schon beim verstorbenen Autor Robert Jordan und seinem langen Werk ''Das Rad der Zeit" ''der Fall gewesen ist. (Im März 2011 gab Martin online in einem seiner regelmäßigen "Not A Blog" - Posts bekannt, dass sein Verleger das langerwartete fünfte Band der Reihe - ''A Dance with Dragons ''am 12. Juli, 2011 veröffentlichen will. Das wäre dann nur wenige Wochen nach dem Ablaufen der ersten 10 Folgen der TV - Serie ''Game of Thrones.) Martin ist strikt gegen jede Art von FanFiction. Er glaubt, es sei eine Urheberrechtsverletzung und noch dazu ein schlechtes Training für alle aufstrebenden Autoren. Er hat noch nie seine Genehmigung dazu erteilt, sein geistiges Eigentum für FanFiction zu nutzen und hat es auch nicht vor. Literaturverzeichnis Autor 'Romane' *Dying of the Light (1977) - nominiert für den Hugo Award 1978, nominiert für den British Fantasy Award 1979 *Windhaven (1981, mit Lisa Tuttle) - nominiert für den Locus SF Award, 1982 *Fevre Dream (1982) - nominiert für den Locus SF Award und den World Fantasy Award 1983 *The Armageddon Rag (1983) - nominiert für den Locus SF Award und den World Fantasy Award 1984 *Das Lied von Eis und Feuer (im Original: "A Song of Ice and Fire"): **A Game of Thrones (1996) - Gewinner des Locus SF Award, nominiert für den Nebula Award und den World Fantasy Award 1997 **A Clash of Kings (1999) - Gewinner des Locus Fantasy Award, nominiert für den Nebula Award 1999 **A Storm of Swords (2000) - Gewinner des Locus Fantasy Award, nominiert für den Hugo Award und den Nebula Award 2001 **A Feast for Crows (2005) - nominiert für den Hugo Award, den Locus Fantasy Award und den British Fantasy Award 2006 **A Dance with Dragons (2011) *Feuer und Blut - Erstes Buch(2018) ** The Winds of Winter **A Dream of Spring *Hunter's Run (2007, erweiterte Version der Novelle "Shadow Twin", in Zusammenarbeit mit Gardner Dozois und Daniel Abraham) 'Novellen (Auswahl)' *A Song for Lya - Original erschienen in Analog Juni 1974 *Night of the Vampyres - Original erschienen Amazing''1975, erneut veröffentlicht in ''The Best Military Science Fiction of the 20' Century *The Skin Trade - 1989 aus der Sammlung Dark Visions *Dunk and Egg - Reihe, spielt in der Welt von Das Lied von Eis und Feuer **Der Heckenritter (1998) **Der vereidigte Ritter (2003) **Der mysteriöse Ritter (2010) *Shadow Twin - 2004, in Zusammenarbeit mit Gardner Dozois und Daniel Abraham *''Shadow Twin - 2005, veröffentlicht als Hardcover in illustrierter, signierter, nummerierter und limitierter Auflage 'Kurzromane (Auswahl) *Sandkings, Gewinner des Hugo Award und des Nebula Award *Meathouse Man, das erste Mal 1976 in Orbit ''18 veröffentlicht 'Kinderbücher *The Ice Dragon 'Sammlungen' *A Song for Lya, 1976 *Songs of Stars and Shadows, 1977 *Sandkings, 1981 *Songs the Dead Men Sing, 1981 *Nightflyers, 1985 *Tuf Voyaging, 1987 (Sammlungen gekoppelter Geschichten) *Portraits of His Children, 1987 *Quartet, 2001 *GRRM: A RRetrospective, 2003 (2006 und 2007 als Neuauflage - Dreamsongs -'' erschienen) 'Fernsehen' *The Twilight Zone **The Last Defender of Camelot, 1986, Verfasser (Drehbuch) **The Once and Future King - 1986, Verfasser (Drehbuch) und Dramaturg **A Saucer of Loneliness - 1986, Dramaturg **Lost and Found - 1986, Verfasser (Drehbuch), stammt aus einer von Phyllis Eisenstein veröffenticten Kurzgeschichte **The World Next Door - 1986, Dramaturg **The Toys of Caliban - 1986, Verfasser (Drehbuch), stammt aus einer von Terry Matz unveröffentlichten Kurzgeschichte **The Road Less Travelled - 1986, Verfasser (Story und Drebuch) und Dramaturg *Beauty and the Beast **Terrible Saviour - 1987, Verfasser **Masques - 1987, Verfasser **Shades of Grey - 1988, Verfasser **Promises of Someday - 1988, Verfasser **Fever - 1988, Verfasser **Ozymandias - 1988, Verfasser **Dead of Winter - 1988, Verfasser **Brothers, 1989, Verfasser **When the Blue Bird Sings' - 1989, Verfasser (Drehbuch) **A Kingdom by the Sea - 1989, Verfasser **What Rough Beast - 1989, Verfasser (Story) **Ceremony of Innocence - 1989, Verfasser **Snow - 1989, Verfasser **Beggar's Comet - 1990, Verfasser **Invictus - 1990, Verfasser *Doorways (1993, unveröffentlichter Pilot), Verfasser, Produzent, Schöpfer (IDW brachte die Storyline des Pilot's als Comicroman - Miniserie(2010) heraus) *Game of Thrones **Pilotfolge - Verfasser (Story, Drehbuch), Produzent und Schöpfer **The Pointy End - Verfasser (Story, Drehbuch) **Blackwater - Verfasser(Story, Drehbuch) Editor 'Wild Cards' *Wild Cards I (1987) (2010 ergänzt mit drei neuen Verfassern/Stories) *Wild Cards II: Aces High (1987) *Wild Cards III: Jokers Wild (1987) *Wild Cards IV: Aces Abroad (1988) *Wild Cards V: Down & Dirty (1988) *Wild Cards VI: Ace in the Hole (1990) *Wild Cards VII: Dead Man's Hand (1990) *Wild Cards VIII: One-Eyed Jacks (1991) *Wild Cards IX: Jokertown Shuffle (1991) *Wild Cards X: Double Solitaire (1992) *Wild Cards XI: Dealer's Choice (1992) *Wild Cards XII: Turn of the Cards (1993) *Wild Cards: Card Sharks (1993) (Buch 1 einer neuen Zyklus Trilogie) *Wild Cards: Marked Cards (1994) (Buch 2 einer neuen Zyklus Trilogie) *Wild Cards: Black Trump (1995) (Buch 3 einer neuen Zyklus Trilogie) *Wild Cards: Deuces Down (2002) *Wild Cards: Death Draws Five (2006) (Solo-Roman von John J. Miller) *Wild Cards: Inside Straight (2008) (Buch 1 von Committee triad) *Wild Cards: Busted Flush (2008) (Buch 2 von Committee triad) *Wild Cards: Suicide Kings (2009) (Buch 3 von Committee triad) *Wild Cards: Fort Freak (2011) (eigenständiger Roman) *Wild Cards: Lowball (Fortsetzung von Fort Freak) ' Editor von genreübergreifenden Sammelbänden (mit Gardner Dozois)''' *Warriors, ein riesiger genreübergreifender Sammleband mit Geschichten über Krieg und Krieger (veröffentlicht am 16. März, 2010) *Songs of the Dying Earth, ein Sammelband zur Huldigung von Jack Vance's bahnbrechender Dying Earth - Reihe, veröffentlicht in der Subterranean Press, 2009 *Songs of Love and Death, ein genreübergreifender Sammelband mit romantischen Geschichten in Fantasy - und Science-Fiction - Umgebungen, ursprücnglich betitelt mit Star Crossed Lovers, 2010 *Down These Strange Streets, ein weiterer genreübergreifender Sammelband, vermischt klassische Detektivgeschichten mit Fantasy und Science-Fiction, 2011 *Dangerous Women, ein Sammelband, der sich auf Kriegerinnen und starke weibliche Charaktere konzentriert, ursprünglich betitelt mit Femmes Fatales Auszeichnungen *A Song for Lya - Hugo Award für die Beste Novelle, 1975 *Sandkings - Hugo Award für den Besten Kurzroman und Nebula Award für den Besten Kurzroman, 1980 (das einzige Werk bisher, mit dem Martin beide Preise zusammen gewonnen hat) *The Way of Cross and Dragon - Hugo Award für die Beste Kuzgeschichte, 1980 *Portraits of His Children - Nebula Award für den Besten Kurzroman, 1986 *The Pear-Shaped Man - Bram Stoker Award in der Katekorie Lange Romanliteratur, 1988 *The Skin Trade - World Fantasy Award für die Beste Novelle, 1989 *Blood of the Dragon - Hugo Award für die Beste Novelle, 1997 *A Feast for Crows - Quill Award und Nominierung für den British Fantasy Award, 2006 *Vom Time Magazine zu "One of the Most Influential People of 2011" erklärt *Named Author of the Year 2011 von USA Today *2012 - World Fantasy Award für sein Lebenswerk Eine komplette Liste seiner Auszeichnungen und Nominierungen können bei The Locus Index - Science Fiction Awards gefunden werden. Siehe auch * im Game of Thrones Wiki. Externe Links *George R. R. Martin's Official Site *Not A Blog: George R. R. Martin's Livejournal *So Spake Martin, Sammlung von Martin's Interviews, Briefen von und an Fans, ... *Wikipedia: George R. R. Martin Quellen #a wiki of ice and fire, George R. R. Martin #Wikipedia: George R. R. Martin Kategorie:Inhalt